This is good bye
by Ewonsama
Summary: Roxas is writting his sucide letter, he can't stand to be here anymore so read his farewell letter to his family and Axel


**So go those waiting for a new chapter for No Such Thing As Love and Mates and Mayhem...yeah I'm kinda bored so i wrote this. It's in letter form but at the end will be um non letter. I plan this for one chapter but if anyone wants more let me know. It may or may not take awhile. Well enjoy I guess. Ps I didn't not proofread this.**

* * *

August 26, 2013  
5:38pm

I just can't take this anymore. I have been reminded again how much of a burden I am to my family and everyone around me. I just had and argument with my sister Larxene . I may not be able to control my temper but at least I can control it a lot better than she can. She oh so kinda gave me that reminder. My mother had taken me back home to my sister Xion's. Larxene never got my message that I know I sent her telling her that mom was taking me. When I got home I had so may messages from I just had to roll my eyes.

I read each and everyone of them. Asking where I was and to hurry up then she finally said she was never giving me a ride home and that I could walk the 30 miles home next time. I responded to her and it just ended up with her cussing and saying a bunch of stupid shit. I didn't care and I just finally stop giving the bitch an answer.

After thinking and calming down a bit I got depressed again. I ended up thinking about how nobody is even talking to me anymore. At school I only have one friend but its hard to talk to the guy. I have nobody else. All my friends have stopped talking to me completely. I've tried to talk to them it would go for about two sentences before they would literally ditch me. Thinking that's made me think about my ex boyfriend, Axel. We have been going out since 9th grade and were friends for about two months before confessed to even liking each other. Axel was my first kiss and he was well...my first. We made sure we really loved each other and actually waited for more than half a year. About 7 months before he broke my heart he started to ignore me. We talked about so I gave him his space. One day I called him crying telling him we were over. I told him it was because I had pissed off my mom and just couldn't go back to living with Xion. I felt like a burden to her. I was going get disowned. Axel calmed me down and told me he loved me and that we would think of something. I couldn't live with him sadly. No one knew of our relationship. Not even Sora out friend. Though he was more Axel's friend since they knew each other for years.

I went back inside after crying from a slight broken heart and fear to be hugged. I later told Axel what happened and he was glad. The sad thing was he started to ignore me again. I feel so stupid to believe he ever cared about me. He dumped me this year and then came back to me a few months later saying he missed me. I gave him another chance like the dumb ass I am. He did it again after a week so I just asked if we could be friends even though my heart had been shattered. He said yes and then what does he do? He disappears from my life. How do I know he isn't dead? Sora still talks with him. He didn't even notice that Axel and I weren't friends anymore. The three of us never hanged out before.

Sora saw me writing one day a suicide letter to everyone and he tried to talk to me. Even after a few months of not talking to me. I was at the park and he happened to actually want to say hi. I talked to him before about my bad brake up and he unknowingly called Axel a heartless bastard. But my letter wasn't because of Axel. I wrote that letter a week ago. I give up though. Sora is gone from my life now too. I don't know what happened to him. All I know is that I can't take this anymore.

Mom I'm sorry I wasted your money with school payments. I know I wasn't a very good son (though I know I was better than your girls) yes I'm being conceited but it's true. I'm sorry I was never the happy child and I had to be your one bisexual child. I'm so sorry I disappointed you when I told you I loved a guy. Please forgive me.  
Xion I'm sorry I have intruded your home. Larxene I'm sorry I'm a useless child. Ventus I'm sorry I couldn't be a better big brother to you. I hope that Namine makes you truly happy and never hurts you just like I hope you never hurt her.

Sora if you ever get contacted by anyone I'm sorry I never told you it was Axel. I'm sorry such a bad friend.

To all who is thought where my friends again I'm sorry I was a bad friend so much so that you all just left me. Fuck you all.

Lastly to Axel. No matter how much you have damaged my heart. Ill always love you. What I'm sorry for is that you had to waste your years dating me. I hope you can find someone special and that they will be the one for you.

This is good bye.  
Roxas


End file.
